Love Will Find a Way
by BlAcKdAuGhTeR
Summary: ONESHOT songfic. After a misunderstanding when meeting her father, Lily runs off in search of James, hoping her love will help her find her way back to him. plz rnr not really canon


**hello. this is my second LJ oneshot and I hope it's as popular as my last. it's to the song between Kovu and Kiara in Lion King 2, Love Will Find A Way. enjoy and plz rnr. BlAcKdAuGhTeR**

* * *

Lily couldn't believe her father. From Petunia, yes, she'd expected it but for her own Dad, who was proud of her being a witch, to throw her boyfriend out of their home because of one misunderstanding was just unreasonable.

-o-

'Dad, Petunia, this is James,' said Lily.

James smiled nervously at Lily's father and sister. Her father extended his hand to him and shook his in greeting. Petunia just glared at him. He'd been warned that this would be what she'd do. He knew that Petunia hated everything and anything to do with the wizarding world.

'Pleasure to meet you, James,' said Richard, shaking hands. 'Lily's told us everything about you, of course.'

'Nothing bad, I hope,' replied James, still nervous. But the chances of Lily's father not hearing about his prank pulling days was very small.

'You're the one Lily complained about,' said Petunia bluntly. Lily glared at her. 'Why on earth would she go out with you when she despises you.'

'Petunia,' said Richard, warningly. He then smiled at the other two. 'Dinner's almost ready. Won't be as good as Rose always made it but still, never hurt in having a go.'

Rose was Lily's mother but she'd died a few years ago from cancer. It was actually that which had triggered Lily realising James could actually be a decent bloke. He'd followed her into a classroom where he'd found her crying. He'd just wrapped his arms around her and she'd held on to him, as if he was the only thing that could support her at that moment.

'That sounds great, Dad,' said Lily. In all honest, her father's cooking was appalling but there was no point in arguing about it.

The dinner itself went pretty well. Lily had listened carefully to her father and James's conversation, correcting James every so often when he didn't know the correct Muggle term or correcting her Dad if he said something that was right about wizards. In general it went fine. Petunia occasionally added in a snide comment about either her or James's somewhat … disorganized, appearance, particularly his hair.

After dinner, they had gone into the living room to continue their conversation. James and Lily sat opposite her father on the sofa while he sat in what Lily explained as "his chair", an old, tattered piece of furniture, and Petunia sat, legs crossed in another across from them, lips pursed.

'So James,' said Richard, 'what sort of work are you in?'

'I'm, er, I'm training to be an Auror,' replied James. Richard raised his eyebrows questioningly. 'It's a dark wizard catcher,' explained James. 'We follow the movements of known dark wizards and try to … well, catch them.'

'It's like a policemen,' said Lily. 'Except you use wands instead of guns.'

'And Lily, you're in Healer training,' continued Richard.

'Yeah, halfway through my first year though their shortening the training because of all the problems Voldemort's causing. They need all the help they can get.'

Her father just nodded his head. Next though, he said, 'James, will you come with me for a minute.'

Lily and James looked at each. She nodded encouragingly so James stood up and walked out of the room with Richard and into the hallway.

'Now, James,' Richard began seriously. James swallowed. 'I see you've taken quite a shine to Lily and you know how a father is, always protective of his little girls …'

'I'd never do anything to hurt, Lily,' said James quickly. 'I love her.'

'I can see that. I just want to know where this relationship is going. I want to know that while you two are together, you'd take care of her and support her.'

'Of course I would.' James subconsciously put his hand in his pocket. Inside was a small box, containing a ring. He gripped it. 'I want to be with her as long as I can be, what with Voldemort killing every Muggleborn he finds –'

'What?' James saw Richard's kind face had darkened and his expression contorted. 'What did you call my daughter?'

'A Muggleborn,' repeated James hesitantly. 'It just means a witch or wizard with non-magic parents. It's not a racial insult or anything.'

'And this Voldemort character is after them, is he?' said Richard angrily.

'Only because he believes Muggleborns shouldn't learn magic,' said James.

'Oh, so my daughter's not worth it, is that it?'

'No,' said James earnestly. He was wishing he'd never brought up the subject now. 'She's amazing at magic. It's just some wizards think they're not worthy and are scum because their not purebloods.'

'Did you just call my daughter scum?' shouted Richard.

'No, I –'

'Get out of my house!' bellowed Richard. 'Stay away from my daughter! If she's in danger because of your kind thinking she's scum or Muggleborn or whatever you called her then keep away from her! Get out!'

Just then, Lily, who had heard the shouting in the hall, stepped out of the living room into the hall, Petunia following with a grin on her horse-like face, to see her father shouting at James and telling him to leave and James closing the door behind him as he left.

'Dad, what's going on?' asked Lily.

'Lily, I never what that – wizard, near you again. Did you know his kind are killing those like you?'

'Yes, it's been happening for a while now. But why has James gone?'

'He called you a Muggleborn or something like that and said you weren't worthy of learning magic. Typical of his kind,' spat her father. 'Always thinking their better than everyone else because their pureblood or whatever he is.'

'What?' gasped Lily. 'Dad, why did you do that? He was telling the truth. And being a Muggleborn is what I am. That's a wizard term for people like me.' Lily looked at the door. 'I've got to go after him.'

'No you're not young lady,' snapped Richard. 'You are staying here, away from him. I can't believe I ever sent you to that school in the first place.'

'No, Dad, you can't,' said Lily, shocked. 'Please, I've got to find him. He would never say anything like that. He always defended me when people called me a Mudblood –'

'And I s'pose he was one of them?' argued Richard.

'No,' said Lily. 'Please, you don't even know him. He loves me. He'd never let anything happen to me.'

'And what about all those times him and his friends pranked you?' asked Petunia, adding in her view and stirring things. Lily turned to see she was smiling smugly at her, arms crossed over her chest and leaning against the doorframe. 'Did it because he loved you then?'

'That was different,' snapped Lily. She turned back to her father. 'I don't care what you say. I love him and he loves me, for me. I'm going after him!'

'You are staying here!' shouted Richard. 'You are never to go near him again and he is not welcome in my house.'

'Mum would have never thrown him out,' said Lily.

'Your mother is not here anymore,' shouted Richard. ' And as long as you live under my roof, you will obey my rules.'

'No!' screamed Lily before running out of her house in tears.

-o-

Lily looked up at the sky. She was standing in the park a long walk away from her home, staring at the stars. Everything had been so right not an hour ago. Now, she had no idea where James was and her father had basically thrown out his own daughter when he forbade her to see him. She'd spent the last half an hour searching for him but to no avail.

_Lily:  
In a perfect world  
__One we've never known  
__We would never need to face the world alone_

Lily walked slowly along the winding path. The trees around her blew slightly in the gentle breeze, her hair blowing away from her face with the occasional strand going in her eyes. She felt so alone without James. She felt like she didn't belong with her family anymore. The wizarding world was her only home.

_They can have the world  
__We'll create our own  
__I may not be brave or strong or smart  
__But somewhere in my secret heart_

Lily glanced back at the stars. She and James used to look at them together when they started going out, seeing who could see the most images in them. They twinkled happily in their own little world. Lily sighed. Her world seemed to be falling apart.

_I know love will find a way  
__Anywhere I go  
__I'm home  
__If you are there beside me_

There was a slight rustling behind her. Lily span round, hoping to see James standing there behind her. But when she looked there was no one there. It had only been a couple of birds flying off from the bushes.

All around her just seemed to be couples. A couple on a bench together; a pair of birds singing softly to each other; even pairs of leaves falling from the trees at the same time.

Stupid pairs, Lily thought angrily to herself.

_Like dark turning into day  
__Somehow we'll come through  
__Now that I've found you  
__Love will find a way_

Lily continued to walk while thinking, stopping only when she was standing alone surrounded by trees in a small clearing in the park.

Behind her, hidden behind the trees, James was silently watching her. In his hand he was holding the box with the ring inside it. He sighed, snapping it shut, knowing it was pointless. However, a thought came back to him. He loved Lily. Love was never wrong if it was true. He'd loved her since their sixth year at Hogwarts, never giving up. James smiled to himself before walking over to her. You should never give up on love and so it will never die.

_James:  
I was so afraid  
__Now I realise  
__Love is never wrong and so it never dies_

He knew Lily was everything he wanted. He could see it in her eyes. She loved him as much as he loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, no matter how long that may be. He wanted to grow old with her. He loved her.

Lily heard footsteps approaching her. She turned round. There was James. He was smiling softly at her, walking over to her. Lily's eyes brightened and she smiled softly back at him as he stopped.

_There's a perfect world  
__Shining in your eyes_

The next moment, James had Lily in his arms, holding her close. The wind was blowing around them as they held each other. Lily could feel the tears of relief fall from her eyes. She'd never been so happy to see James in her entire life. She never wanted to let him go.

James wrapped his arms round Lily tightly. She belonged there, he knew it. As he held her, he gently whispered words of comfort in her ear as she cried, every so often kissing her cheek or neck, his hand stroking her hair.

_Both:  
And if only they could feel it too  
__The happiness I feel with you_

'Lily,' said James softly when they'd parted. He got down to one knee, taking her hand in his. 'I always knew you were the one for me. Please do me the greatest honour of marrying me so I can protect you now and forever.'

Lily gasped slightly as he showed her the ring he'd got her. It was silver with the most beautiful diamond on it she'd ever seen. Lily hated it when James spent this much on her, however, she knew it was because he loved her that he did so.

'I thought you'd never ask,' said Lily. James smiled and let out his held breath in relief as he slipped the ring over her finger.

When he'd stood up again, he continued to hold up Lily's hand in his so he could see the ring on her finger. It looked so right there. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed into them. Lily could see the warmth and happiness in his own hazel ones.

_Both:  
They'd know love will find a way  
__Anywhere we go  
__We're home  
__If we are there together_

James took a step closer, leaning into Lily, and gently ran his lips over hers, eventually claiming them as his own. Lily felt the butterflies in her stomach for a moment before returning his kisses. He released her hand and wrapped his arms round her waist, holding her still closer, as her own went up loosely round his neck, her fingers entwining into his hair.

_Like dark turning into day  
__Somehow we'll come through  
__Now that I've found you  
__Love will find a way_

They pulled back only for a second, giving James enough time just to whisper, 'I knew love would find a way.'

_I know love will find a way_


End file.
